1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to blowers and more particularly to a blower system including one or more blower assemblies including a motor driven fan and a heating element and being mounted in the base of a health booth for providing a heat environment to an occupant.
2. Description of Related Art
Steam shower rooms such as sauna or Turkish baths are popular throughout the world. Further, for example, a booth shaped sauna is also available for home or portable use. One type of conventional steam booth is provided with an ambient air inlet on the base for drawing cold air thereinto and a top air outlet for escaping steam. One drawback of the conventional steam booth is that the air inlet is provided directly below the occupant and thus a nude occupant tends to get cold due to direct cold air blowing thereto.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for steam booth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,931 discloses a collapsible booth. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of health booth including steam booth having an improved blower system are constantly being sought.